


Reunions

by creativesavage



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Family, Family Reunions, Gen, Happy Ending, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesavage/pseuds/creativesavage
Summary: Commander Nova Shepard reuniting with her mother after the suicide mission





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @vvarp-core on tumblr for beta reading!!

Two years. That’s how long it was since Nova Shepard had an actual, face-to-face conversation with her mother. Sure, she received a message from the Captain when she first started recruiting members for her suicide mission, but neither of them had had a chance to have an in-depth discussion about Nova’s mission and, hell, even her death. Now that Shepard was finished saving the galaxy from the reapers for a second time, she decided to arrange a meeting on the Citadel to make up for lost time.

Nova walked into her cabin, her hands rubbing together nervously as she made her way towards her dresser. Shepard eyed all the outfits and armor she owned, eyeing each article of clothing closely for any stains, tears, or any other defects that her mother might criticize her for. Nova picked up the overalls and Cerberus uniform and threw them across the room, mumbling “Remind me to throw away these…monstrosities.” After a good twenty minutes of sifting through her wardrobe, Shepard finally decided that she would wear her original N7 armor, simply because Hannah absolutely adored that set of armor and specifically said that it looked the best on her daughter. Nova laid the armor out on the bed and went into the bathroom to wash up.

As she was washing her face, Shepard gazed up into her mirror and froze. The gnarly, blood red scars that covered her face, the piercing, glowing eyes that could cause even a Krogan to have nightmares, the dark circles under said eyes: these were all things that her mother had no clue about. Nova stared back at her reflection, shaking. What if Hannah decided she wanted nothing to do with her because of her scars? What if she didn’t even recognize her? Or worse, what if her mom said that she finally looked like the monster that she is? These were all things that were rushing around in her head like rapids.

Nova was beginning to tear up when Joker came over the intercom. “Hey commander. Just wanted to let you know that we’re about five minutes out from the Citadel. Joker out.”

Shepard shook her head and glanced back up at her reflection. “Fuck what-ifs” she lectured to herself, “what happens, happens and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Nova finally fell back into her usual disposition, exited the bathroom, and suited up into her armor. She then made her way to the elevator and selected the button that would take her down to the CIC.

* * *

 

When Nova arrived on the Citadel, she lost her composure and became extremely nervous. Her palms were sweaty, her legs were twitching, and she absolutely could not remain still for longer than thirty seconds. Even her cab driver noticed her fidgetiness and, when they voiced their concern, were met with a very icy glare and even colder words.

When she finally reached her destination, the outside of the Dark Star on the Zakera ward, Nova jumped out of the cab and made her way to the meeting spot. As soon as Shepard spotted her mother, she stopped and stared. There she was, standing there in her Alliance dress blues, messing with her omni-tool as she waited for her daughter. Nova took a deep breath and strolled up to her. Shepard stood at attention.

“It’s good to see you, Captain.”

Hannah shot her gaze up from her omni-tool to her daughter. Her hands clasped over her mouth as she gasped loudly. Her little Super-Nova was standing right in front of her, alive. Hannah took Nova in a strong embrace.

“It’s good to see you too, Commander.”

The two remained enfolded in each other until Hannah pulled away, tears streaming down her face. She smirked up at her daughter. “I’m loving the outfit,” she began sincerely, “also, those scars are a nice touch. They fit you wonderfully.”

Nova chuckled and began to wipe away her own tears. “Thank you, mother.”

Shepard than began to guide her mother into the bar, where the duo would have a couple drinks while they discuss what happened to them in the past two years.

They say the bond of a family is unbreakable, no matter what trials it endures. Nova and Hannah Shepard never fully believed that statement until now.


End file.
